


That Tasted Sweet~

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [17]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Affectionate, Alcohol, Blushing, Bodies against each other, Bottom Black Hat, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Dr. Flug, Feelings, Fluff, Gay, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Night, Passionate, Secret Attraction, Sexual Content, Silence, Smut, Staring, Sub Black Hat (Villainous), Sweet Taste, The eldritch demon gets flustered, The human scientist is on top of him, Thoughts In His Mind, Touching, Warmth and Coldness, Which is adorable, loving, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: That night, they have passionate sex, with secret love for each other ♡





	That Tasted Sweet~

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired from a fan comic by supermuuh on Tumblr & based on the one-shot called 'Taste’ written by tiedyeflag. 
> 
> Also, I've been writing this for more than two hours xDD So I hope that it's written nicely 💓 And that you all enjoy & love what I wrote :)

Black Hat was in a good mood, than he had been in years. 

 

Sells were high and he was getting a lot of money from his scientist's recent device. Lately that invention has been doing great. Especially with selling it to other villains. 

 

Flug worked very hard on it.

 

Black Hat was indeed intrigued, interested and very impressed by him.

 

Even more, than when he first hired that human. 

 

It got him thinking about Flug again. His feelings for him were ever so striking his heart. His thoughts about the scientist, made that dead heart feel alive again, as it started beating fast against his rib cage. 

 

Then, he was snapping out of these feelings and thoughts. They were just a vulnerability, a weakness, that he didn't need. 

 

The demonic eldritch got up, off the chair, stepping away from that wooden desk, full of paperwork.

 

Black Hat left his cane in the office, as he fixed his top hat and straighten his coat, it doesn't have any issues, but he made sure anyway.

 

He walks out now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Black Hat walked into the living room, where he knew the others would be, since he called them there.

 

They were all sitting down. Flug and Dementia are sat on the couch, with 5.0.5 next to them, his furry self on the carpet floor.

 

Their eldritch demon boss was standing in front of them.

 

“This is great. Recently the invention that was send out, has been doing well with a lot of money coming in, from this. Now we can celebrate. So, no more work tonight. We're gonna have some fun and drink alcohol that I've prepared for us.”

 

Black Hat made a snap with two of his fingers. It made a long table appear near him, with black smoke surrounding it, then it was fading and revealing what was on there.

 

There's alcohol of many kinds. Beers, wine, champagne, tequila, and other ones.

 

Black Hat thought all of them would be happy and he was partly right.

 

5.0.5 was indifferent to this.

 

Dementia's eyes lit bright, noticing that stuff.

 

“Yeah, we'll drink until it's morning!” she yelled out, in happiness.

 

“I'm out. I don't drink. I become too socially awkward around others then.” Flug said to them. 

 

“Aww, come on, Fluggy. That's no fun.” Dementia replies to that.

 

Flug only rolled his eyes, slightly. He starts leaving. Until a demonic voice stopped him.

 

“Wait. Don't leave.”

 

That human male was turning around now, to lay his eyes on the eldritch demon.

 

Black Hat grinned in amusement, from finding out some new information about him.

 

It really caught his interest. 

 

“Oh, what did you just say? Can you repeat that again?” This demonic being taunted Flug, especially after hearing what his scientist told him. 

 

Flug narrowed his eyes, since he knows that his boss couldn't tell that he was, through the paperbag and goggles. 

 

“I said-” 

 

“ **I don't care** , _Flug_.” 

 

Flug wasn't surprised that the eldritch said that and in this kind of voice.

 

What was said next, had really send him in a shock.

 

“I dare you to drink that bottle of tequila, all the way down. If you can, then I'II give you some days off from work, how about that?”

 

Or at least, he'd consider it.

 

Flug wasted no time. He opened the bottle and started drinking.

 

'Interesting.’ Black Hat thought, as he smirks to himself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

An hour later, most of the alcohol was gone. Especially the beers, wine, and tequila.

 

Dementia had drank a lot. She fell asleep, with 5.0.5, snuggling on his fur and using him as a pillow. The bear didn't seem to mind. He had put a blanket halfway over them, as he went to sleep too. Both of them were dreaming now.

 

Black Hat saw them and decided to leave these two to their sleep. He looks around and was wondering where Dr. Flug was.

 

He searched every inch of the mansion, then he finally found him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Black Hat looked at Flug. He saw the human scientist was leaning back against a wall.

 

There is a bottle of alcohol in Flug's hand as well.

 

“Dr. Flug, you're drunk.” Black Hat told him, with a slight grin.

 

“Am I? Hmm, I guess that I am.” Flug said

 

“Yeah, you are. What's wrong? Can't hold your liquor?” Black Hat asked him. He snickered a bit about that.

 

“No, I can. It's just been awhile since I last drank some alcohol in my life.” Flug replied to him, drunkenly. His voice was low, and his eyes were faded, as he drunkly glanced at him.

 

Black Hat shivers at that tone of voice. Although, he seemed not to mind how Flug acted, talking to him without being shy or having fear.

 

It was nice.

 

The eldritch demon was shaking his head at that thinking.

 

“You should sleep that off, you need to work tomorrow. Don't think I'm just gonna give you a day off, because of some hangover.” Black Hat said to him.

 

“Of course, sir. I would never think such a thing.” Was Flug's reply to that. 

 

Black Hat nodded his head. “Good. Now, leave my sight. I want to be alone.” 

 

Flug nods his head, although it seems like he heard that differently. 

 

He walked over to Black Hat. He tripped over his own feet and fell on him. 

 

Both of them fall to the ground, staying there until they realized what happened. 

 

Black Hat grunted from the impact. He rubbed the back of his head, since it had hit the hard floor. He hissed a little bit, grinding his teeth together. He didn't cut himself, shockingly, even if his sharp teeth were against his own lips, more than twice. 

 

Then, he sat up slightly, with his elbows on the hardwood flooring. It helped him to look up.

 

He saw Flug was still on him, noticing that the human's legs are on each side of his hips.

 

Flug sat down on Black Hat's stomach and stayed where he was, not bothered by it at all.

 

Black Hat feels heated up, a slight blush rushing to his face. But, he quickly replaced it with anger, being mad at him. 

 

“Flug, get off me!” 

 

“Why?”

 

Black Hat was looking at him, in confusion now. “Huh?”

 

Flug just stares at him, silently. He also bit his lower lip, from underneath that paperbag. He kept Black Hat pinned under him, getting closer to the eldritch demon. 

 

Black Hat was blushing madly at that, which only lead him to be more confused. 

 

Their lips were inches apart now. 

 

Black Hat's eyes widened. “W-What are you doing..?!” 

 

Although, it was already too late. 

 

Flug leaned in, giving a kiss to him. 

 

He kisses Black Hat, on the lips. 

 

Black Hat let him do what he wants, for now. 

 

Flug deepened this kiss, putting his tongue in Black Hat's mouth. He missed those sharp teeth, thankfully. He entangled that tongue with the eldritch demon's. He moved it around in there. 

 

Their breathing and saliva was mixing together.

 

That younger male pulls away.

 

They both were panting.

 

Flug smirked a bit, as he smiles at him. His stare was deeply on the older male. 

 

He had a reddish blush, it hiding because of the paperbag. He had his arms on each side of him, still in between the eldritch's legs. 

 

“You taste..so sweet! I like it~ ♡ I would love to taste you some more~” 

 

Black Hat blushes at the ‘compliment’. 

 

And to this offer, that the human was making.

 

His mind was racing.

 

'Is that so~?’ It was a thought he had, mixed in with an urge to kiss his scientist again. 

 

But, he can't. He wasn't having it. He wouldn't let these feelings come back. He hadn't before, and would not now.

 

'Fucking hell, this can't be..! Hell no! For Satan's sake, never!’ He was thinking, that's what his mind was screaming at him. He cursed and cussed out, towards himself, in a silent way. 

 

He gets off the ground and picked Flug up, into his arms. 

 

Flug didn't seem to care. 

 

Black Hat carried him, walking down the hallway. 

 

“You're going to sleep. You need rest, sleeping this off will be better than anything else. Don't argue or fight me on this, or I'II force you to.” 

 

Flug stays quiet, not talking. 

 

Black Hat took it as Flug had accepted what he said, which the demonic eldritch appreciated.

 

“Well, alright then.” After that was said, Black Hat was heading to his private room. 

 

He opened the door and closes it behind them, with his black magic of the dark arts. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After they're in there and alone with themselves, Black Hat puts Flug down onto the bed. 

 

Flug grabbed his wrist, pulling Black Hat down with him. 

 

The eldritch demon yelped, because he didn't expect it.

 

Flug crawled on him again.

 

Black Hat tries to push him away now.

 

This human scientist had a thought and gets up for a minute or two. So he was taking in a breath.

 

Black Hat was relieved about that and relaxed with him.

 

'He’ll probably just fall asleep. There's nothing to worry about.’ Was another thought he has.

 

Flug takes off his paperbag and goggles. His dark brown hair, unique eyes of blue and hazel. And that pale white skin, are showing now. 

 

Black Hat stared at him again, especially at Flug's eyes. He notices that there's affection and warmly loving, emotions in them. 

 

His feelings for him, the human scientist, were coming out. That eldritch demon shaked his head. He tried to push these thoughts for Flug down. 

 

He blushed a bit again. It's another darkened blush. A dark blue tinted shade. He did that, as Flug gets on top of him. 

 

They were just staring at each other, for awhile. 

 

Eventually, Flug started taking their clothes off and stripped them bare. He also touched him, on that dark-skinned body, gently. 

 

Black Hat breathed heavily.

 

His breath being unnaturally ice cold, just like his body. 

 

Flug was smirking, as he felt it near his pale neck. 

 

He touches him more, on that smooth skin.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They are both naked again now.

 

Flug was kissing his boss’ body, down Black Hat's chest and stomach. 

 

Black Hat made some hums and noises, liking it. 

 

He also panted softly. 

 

Flug turns Black Hat on his hands and knees. He was touching Black Hat's back. He leaves kisses on there as well, mostly against the eldritch demon's spine. 

 

Black Hat hummed quietly at that. 

 

He across his arms, leaning against them, instead of on his clawed hands. He rested his head on them, for a second.

 

'What the hell is he doing?’ The eldritch demon thought, to himself. 

 

Flug had opened the bottle of lube (that he found), then he covered his erection in the clear liquid. He also puts this bottle on the nightstand. 

 

After that, he was spreading the demonic eldritch's legs apart. He positioned himself near Black Hat's entrance as well. He pushes in him, without a warning. 

 

Black Hat felt that. He's shocked by the size of Flug's shaft and how warm that dick was, against his tight walls. That are colder than it. 

 

Flug was satisfied, loving this cold feeling. 

 

He was thrusting into him. In and out, medium paced. 

 

Black Hat snapped out of it, slightly. 

 

'I shouldn't be letting him do this to me! I'm older and a demon, I should be on top and dominating him! I'm not submissive..! I'm not gonna be-!’ he also thought. 

 

Until his thoughts were interrupted by the human scientist leaning over him. 

 

Flug held onto Black Hat's hips. He gave a hard thrust in him, pushing past the ring of muscle inside there. 

 

Black Hat's eyes snaps wide open. He gripped tightly on the bed sheets, ripping them a bit. He also moaned loudly, as another noise ripped through his throat. 

 

“A-Ah!” 

 

If Flug wasn't so drunk, he would've probably thought that he was hurting him. But, he didn't think that right now. 

 

Flug also noticed something as well. That it was just shock, yet pleasure piercing through Black Hat's cold body. 

 

Black Hat moans a bit. 

 

This human scientist loved the coldness on his warm skin. He craved for more of it. He wanted to fulfill his craving. He had a slight smirk, on his lips. 

 

He pulls out of the eldritch demon, for another second.

 

Before Black Hat could ask why he did that, Flug turned him around, the eldritch demon's back is on the bed now. 

 

Flug kept his stare on him. He spreads Black Hat's legs, holding onto the eldritch demon's thighs. He pushed inside him, entering and invading Black Hat's tightness again. 

 

He thrusts in, deeper than before. He moved harder as well. 

 

Black Hat was aching his body at that. “Fuck~!” 

 

Flug knew what Black Hat wants and gave it to him. Each thrust was even, as he keeps going. 

 

He leaned down, kissing Black Hat's lips again. 

 

“Mmm~” 

 

They both let out a hum in that kiss. 

 

When they pull apart, Flug kept his pace the same, as he also thrusted hard and deep again, feeling him fully. 

 

Black Hat arched his back again. He was almost to his climax, moaning louder. “Ahh~! Flug~!” He nearly screamed his name, in pleasured bliss. 

 

Flug leans over and kissed Black Hat's neck, leaving a slight mark on the dark skin there. “Black Hat~ Jefe~” He also was very close, like the eldritch demon. 

 

Their bodies were against each other. Which was a nice feeling to both of them. 

 

Flug thrusted a bit more. He hits Black Hat's prostate, that spot in the eldritch demon. 

 

It send him over the edge, as Black Hat reached it. He finally came, on his lower abdomen, with another moan. 

 

Flug also came as well, in him, as he lets out a soft moan, near Black Hat's ear. 

 

After awhile, in the quietness for another minute, he pulled out of the eldritch demon, slowly and carefully. 

 

These last few seconds, were filled with silence. 

 

Black Hat was turning and laying on his side now.

 

He holds the brim of his top hat, pulling it down slightly. He had a blush, of slight embarrassment. At that orgasm he had. He was supposed to be a being of darkness. Such a strange thing, that a human made him feel this kind of pleasure. 

 

Flug was smiling, as he lays down, next to him. He snuggled and nuzzled against Black Hat. He also wrapped his arms around him. He holds him close, spooning the eldritch demon from behind. He falls into a peaceful sleep, eventually. 

 

Black Hat noticed this. He didn't mind it. He smiled at that. He loved the warmth from Flug, he leaned against him and his touch. 

 

He closed his eyes, falling asleep after that. He kept his smile, on these cold lips. He slept for the rest of that night, peacefully. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this 💕🎩❤


End file.
